Monsters
by blondierow
Summary: Bronwyn and Aidan are brother and sister. They get the chance to visit their old babysitter in Tennessee. When they get there alot of freaky stuff starts to happen involving them and a prophecy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

** Hey. I'm Aidan. We're going to start this story at the last week of school. Are ex sitter Carissa sent me and my sister Bronwyn a letter saying that her husband Dewayne was in town and that if we wanted to come visit he would pick us up and take us back to Tennessee with him. We were exited at the chance to see Carissa so we agreed.**

** The week flew by and before we knew it, we were in Dewayne's white truck on our way to Nashville Tennessee. It was a long ride but we made it, thank god for alphabet game. **

** "So, are you kids excited?" Dewayne asked hesitantly, we didn't really know him all that well so the ride had been awkward. "Umm yeah!" I said as my sister politely said "Of course." With a smile and small nod. **

** "Well were almost there." Dewayne looked relieved and I had a feeling it was because of my sisters extensive singing of every Brittany Spears song that came on. But I don't think that was the reason he turned off the radio. I think he did that because I sang I'm a Korean when I've got a feeling by the black eyed peas came on.**

** In ten minutes, (after he told us we were almost there) we pulled into a suburb. "You guys live in a suburb?" I cried, it looked like someone had hit the copy and paste button over thirty times. "Yeah." Dewayne sighed. "Wasn't our best choice, but it was necessary." **

** "What do you mean by Necessary?" Bronwyn asked curiously. **

** Dewayne didn't answer; instead, he pulled into the driveway of a special white copy (instead of the original brown) and said, "Were here" **

** "Finally." I yelled jumping out of the truck. "So when's dinner?" My sister looked as if she was going to scold me, but luckily Carissa ran out as she was about to open her mouth. "Carissa!" She yelled and ran to give her a hug. **

** "Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you." Carissa cried returning her hug and then went to give me one. "Come here Aidan." She said stretching her arms out towards me. **

** "I don't think so." I backed up away from her. "I don't do the whole hug thing." **

** "Awe well." Carissa put her arms down. "It was worth a try. Now let's get your stuff inside, then you can wash up and I'll get dinner on the table." **

** We grabbed our bags from the truck. I had brought a backpack instead of my sisters four. I never understood why girls needed so many things. She said it was because we were going to be here for at least a month, I still didn't get it. **

** There were two different sleeping options. One was the guest bedroom and the other was the pull down bed in the basement. I choose the basement because it would be way cooler than some lame guest bedroom. My sister agreed to the arrangements and we separated to get settled. **

** The basement was cold but it had a T.V. so I was set. I unpacked my clothes and stuff on to the floor. It looked great… to me.**

** Dinner was weird. We had tofu fried with snow peas and noodles in a teriyaki sauce. It was okay. I guess. You could see my sisters face scrunch up as she tried some, but to be polite she ate it and had seconds. She was not going to sleep well tonight. He he he.**

** After dinner Bronwyn tried to get them to do karaoke. They didn't, but that didn't stop her from doing it. I went down stairs and tried to pull down my bed. Dewayne explained to me that I had to pull the second lever to make it come down. Or was it the first lever. Second guessing my self I pulled the first lever, and guess what, the whole wall came down. My first thought was " Oh shit, I'm dead." But then I noticed the wall didn't come down. It was an opening to a small room. **

** Can you guess what was inside? It was filled with tons of different guns. No way, why would Dewayne have all these. I instantly ran upstairs and demanded an answer. " Dewayne! Where did you get all those awesome guns?" **

** My sister stopped singing. " Ignore him, he has mental problems." **

** " I'm NOT Kidding!" I Yelled. " and I do not have mental problems. I will prove it to you." I grabbed my sisters arm and pulled her down the stairs, Carissa and Dewayne following close behind. **

** The extra room was still open when we got back down. My sisters eyes widened as she saw it. " Wow, planning for world war three much?" **

** " I had no Idea this was here." Dewayne said unconvincingly shocked. Carissa shook her head almost in a disappointed way. " I knew this house was different." He added. **

** " And you didn't get that from the color." Bronwyn smirked. **

** " Well it's been a long day." Carissa closed the wall. " Time for bed." **

** " Aww man." I cried. " How come?" **

** " So you guys can get up early and come with me into town." **

** " Cool." Bronwyn said and made her way upstairs. **

** I sulked downstairs and jumped onto my bed. They thought I would go to bed but I had different plans. **

** Around midnight I snuck upstairs and into kitchen and got me a bowl of frosted flakes. As I ate the bowl I heard foot steps coming so I hid in the pantry. A light flicked on and Carissa and Dewayne entered. **

** " Maybe we were wrong to invite them down here." Carissa said. **

** " It will be fine as long as they never find out." Dewayne mumbled. " Can we go back to bed?" **

** " No, lets get some food." Carissa walked over to the fridge. " We might have to leave early in the morning." **

** " Do we have frosted flakes?" Dewayne asked. **

** " I don't know let me look in the pantry." **

** " Shit! Shit! Shit!" I thought to myself as I smacked my head.**

** They started walking toward the pantry. I was so F'in screwed. God, what to do, what to do. **

** Then miraculously the phone rang. Oh damn that was close. I opened the pantry door and crept toward the stairs. Before I went up I stopped. I wasn't sure what made me stop, but after I did I couldn't help but over hear Dewayne.**

** "Cant it just wait until mourning." He complained. "Oh, it's a code red." He paused for a few seconds. "I'll get right on it." Then just as fast as he hung up the phone I ran upstairs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bronwyn point of view**

"**Aidan I don't care if Dewayne got a call saying he had to go to work, I am tired." I pushed him off my bed. He fell but got right back up. " No! you don't understand It was a code red!" He cried, "It could be important." **

** "Yeah code reds are, but that doesn't mean something crazy is up." I mumbled into my pillow. "Now go back to bed." **

** "Bitch." **

** "Jerk," I replied as he left my room. He was so going to get it tomorrow. **

** Carissa woke me up in the morning to tell me the plans to go to town were cancelled. She had been called to work and if she didn't want to get fired had to go. I nodded in understanding and made my way down stairs. **

** "Frosted flakes?" Aidan said groggily from the counter. **

** "Nah." I said picking up and apple from the fruit bowl. "I'm good." **

** "Whatever." He went back to eating his cereal and was unusually quiet." **

** "What's wrong with you, Ya sick." I asked him curiously. **

** He didn't respond until Carissa was out of the house, then he exploded. "Let's go." He jumped up, threw his bowl in the sink and ran up the stairs. **

** "What are you doing?" I asked him slightly agitated. "Listen I'm going to go get dressed and then maybe we can watch some T.V or something." I told him walking to my room." **

** "Wait!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway. I grumbled all the way angry that my younger brother was strong enough to pull me around. "Look at this book shelf!" He practically yelled. **

** I looked at the titles of the books. Most of them were about mythology or monsters or some other unreal things. "Yeah," I said not getting the point, "They like cool stuff, what are you getting at." **

** "That's not it!" He cried and pulled one of the books off the shelf. "Look what's happening." **

** I stared at the bookshelf, "And." I shook my head and once again made my way to my bedroom. **

** "Bronwyn, now look." Aidan said. **

** I turned around and much to my surprise there was no longer a book shelf but another room, only this time instead of being filled with guns it was filled with swords. " Oh." I said dumbstruck, "This is what you were talking about.  
" Well duh," he smirked. "I'm not crazy." **

** That was debatable, but we walked into the room and looked around. "What do you think their doing with all these swords?" I said**

** "Not just swords," he said. "There's axes and knifes and halberds and ****…. ****He dropped off. **

** "These are so cool." he walked over to the left wall and took off two knifes. The blades were at least twelve inches long and shaped like fangs. While the blade was a bright white the handle was a polished wood the color of a newborn fawn. Grooves ran down its handle to offer grip. They both seemed to glow with an eerie but attracting light. He stood staring at them for a minute then stuck them in his pocket.**

"**Hey put it back stupid," I shouted. "You'll get use caught."**

** "No I won't." He retorted. "I'm not that stupid. And besides according to them ,they don't know its here."**

** "Fine," I snarled. "I'll just take this." I picked up the first thing I saw. And it just happened to be an old musty book covered in dust and about to fall apart. I couldn't put it down now though; otherwise I'd just look stupid. And I was too angry to look stupid.**

** It took us a half an hour to pick up the books. Then Aidan went to get on some website called Kongregate and I went upstairs to get dressed. When I was done I made my way to the computer Aidan was sitting at and said, "You know how you're pretty good at breaking into stuff on the computer." **

** "Yeah," He mumbled completely into his game. **

** " Well," I said Putting my hands in front of the screen to get his attention. "Why don't we search there files, see if there's anything strange." **

** His angry glare he was giving me for disrupting his game turned into a giant grin. "So now you believe something's up." **

** "Well, yeah." I shrugged my shoulders. "Can you do it or not?" **

** "Already did." He said opening a folder. "It's in some cryptic language on this page." He then opened another page, "then on this one it's in English." **

** "What does it say?" I asked. **

** "If you'd shut up for one second I'd tell you." He grumbled angrily. "I've partially decoded the first but it's in multiple languages."**

** "Like what." I asked getting exasperated. **

** "Arabic, Russian, Taiwanese, Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs, and many more." He answered without looking.**

** "But what does the English say." I said while thinking about strangling him.**

** "Not the right thing, that's what it says. They were trying to decode it too, but they decoded it wrong." He said knowingly.**

** I really didn't understand what he was getting at, I just wanted him to get to the point already, "So what does it say?" **

** "It says "From the dark they shall rise and man shall meet his demise."**

** "What did they have?" I asked**

** "In the mist it will awaken and man will forever be…"**

** "Be what, be what." I screamed.**

** "Be." He started then paused. "Be constipated, in the mist it will awaken and man will forever be **_**CONSTIPATED**_** Weird right?"**

** I rolled my eyes, but I knew something was up. "so what are we going to do, Carissa and Dewayne are obviously hiding something from us." **

** "Yeah but the question is what." My brother said. **

** "Want to find out?" I asked him but when I turned around he was walking down the stairs. "Where are you going?" I yelled. **

** "To get some frosted flakes." He yelled back, "I think better when I eat them." **

** We ate and by the time we finished we had come up with a perfect plan. If this planed worked we would figure out where Dewayne and Carissa worked. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aidan's pov**

**The plan started the next day. Carissa once again cancelled the plans to go to town. Bronwyn wasn't awake yet so I kicked her. I had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. I was dressed in all black. Black hoodie, black pants, black socks, and shoes. When I released her she pushed me and cried, "What was that about?" She then looked at me and laughed, "And why are you dressed like an idiot?" **

** "I am not dressed like an idiot," I said defensively. "And be quiet, are plan is starting now. **

** "Fine," She crawled out of bed. "I'm going to get ready I'll meet you at the top of the stairs. **

** I waited at the stairs for forever until she came out. "What are you wearing?"**

** "What?" She spun around. She was wearing jean shorts a pink tank top and a pair of flip flops. "I think I look cute." **

** "That's not the point!" I cried, "We're supposed to be stealthy stupid." **

** "Fine," She snapped. "I'll change." She came back out in dark skinny jeans, a black tank top, black boots, and a pair of sunglasses. **

** "That's better, now hurry." I yelled. I led us down the stairs and into the basement.**

** "Where are we going" Bronwyn yelled.**

** "Out the window stupid now hurry." I commanded. "We'll walk around to the front of the garage and enter it from there." I knew that if we tried entering it from the garage we would defiantly get caught. **

** When we got to the door I tried to open it….and unfortunately it was locked. I turned to Bronwyn with my head hung low. "What?" She asked. **

**"Its locked." I mumbled embarrassed and angry because I just gave my sister a reason to make fun of me. I also was a little scared because I knew she would be pissed. **

** Strangely instead of yelling at me or punching me in the face she just laughed. "You're in luck." She then jingled a pair of keys in front of me. "I figured you would forget them and me being the brightest grabbed them last night." She boasted as I unlocked the door. **

** "Just shut up and get in here." I said crawling into the trunk of the minivan. She fallowed stepping down onto my hand. "Ow!" I cried. **

** Shh." She whispered. "Do you want to get caught?"**

** "Maybe," I said through clenched teeth, "If you didn't step on my hand I wouldn't be so loud. **

** She looked down at her foot on my hand, "Oops." She giggled and removed her foot. For someone who was three years older than me she sure acted younger sometimes. **

** We sat there until we heard the garage door open. "Get down!" I shoved her head onto the floor. **

** " Ow!" She cried. "What was that for?"**

** " Shhh." I laughed. "Do you want to get caught?" **

** She punched me in the arm and then we had to be silent because Carissa got in the vehicle. She took of down the road, and I must admit in my black clothing with the sun beating down through the window and being squished beside my sister, it was getting hot. When the vehicle finally stopped and Carissa got out we were finally able to talk. **

** "We should wait ten minutes or so to make sure Carissa doesn't come back." My sister suggested looking at her phone. I didn't listen to her and jumped over the seat and out the door.**

** The light breeze felt nice as I sweated in my black clothing. My sister jumped out next to me and started to discipline me "What was that about, we could have gotten caught. Do you really want to…." She then stopped and looked behind me. "Wow!" **

** "What?" I looked where she was looking and my question was answered. There was a big castle looking building. "Well that completely fits in with Tennessee." I said sarcastically. **

** My sister pointed to the sign in front of the building "It says it's a boarding school." **

** "For the creepy," I said. "Well let's go in." I said walking through the front door. My sister didn't even bother trying to stop me. **

**The castle was surprisingly warm. Well for a castle any way. My house was much warmer.**

** "Wait." I said to Bronwyn. "I hear someone coming." And sure enough a tall man came striding down the hall towards us and he looked angry. "Act natural." I whispered to Bronwyn. Thinking back now I should have added on normal people standards. **

** "What's up Mr. Sir Man." I said walking up to him and shaking his hand. "How ya doing?" I asked while my sister stood behind me smiling and nodding her head. **

** "Why aren't you kids in class?" He asks with a voice so mean it almost seemed like he was growling at us. **

** "Um….." I thought for a minute. "She got lost." I pointed to my sister. "My class is right here though so I'll be going." I said walking towards a random door. **

** The man turned to my sister and asked "What class do you have?" **

** She took a wing at it and mumbled "Mythology." **

** The man gave her the stink eye, "Pre or advanced?" **

** "Advanced," I answered for her. My sister then gave me the stink eye so I ran into the room. **

** I was surprised to see that such a small door led into such a big room. It was also the gymnasium and I all of a sudden wished I wasn't there. It wasn't because I was bad at gym, it was because there were so many people and I was sure to get caught. I mean seriously a regular gym class has like fifteen kids in it this one had at least forty. This was going to be difficult to stay unnoticed.**

"**Okay, every one grab a bow and line up." Some tall, stupid looking bald guy shouted. Usually I wouldn't have listened, but he was like seven feet tall and it looked like he was hiding soccer balls in his shirt. **

** I picked up a bow and made my way to the line. The kids next to me were hitting the middle of the target like it was nothing. I pulled my bow back, took aim, and shot and my arrow went strait. "Four!" I cried. "Wait, that's not right.**

**My arrow went strait, hit the teachers whistle, and pinned it to the wall.**

** I stood and watched as the giant teacher dude grabbed the arrow from the wall and snapped it in half. "Who shot that arrow? You better step forward now."**

** Let me just say his head was seriously swelling. And it was as red as a fire truck. Oh and the students here are real nice instead of letting me step forward (which I totally would have done) they all stepped back. **_**How nice of them.**_

** "You, to the office." He yelled. **

** " Um…..Okay." I answered and them under my breath I mumbled, "Even if I have no Idea how to get there." **

** "Then I'll give you a personal escort." He shot back.**

** "Oh great."**

** We walked in silence for about ten minutes then baldy stopped. He knocked then opened the door.**

**What was inside horrified me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bronwyn's pov**

**So I was pretty pissed that Aidan sent me to an advanced Mythology class. Especially because when I stepped into the class room everyone turned to look at me. I guess it made since though because there was only five kids in the class. My only guess was this class was going to be hard. **

** The teacher who stood in front of the class was a young women in her late twenties early thirties. She almost could have passed for a student except for the way she held herself, and the way the guy who brought me here looked at her. All I could say is he had a major problem with hiding his emotions. "Well who is this?" The teacher asked in a southern accent that basically made her Sothern bell like, no wonder that guy liked her. **

** " Sh she's ne ne new." The man stuttered in a nervously. "I figured I would bring her down so she didn't miss any more of your class." **

** The teacher smiled to the guy and turned to me with her hand out stretched. "It's so nice to have a fresh face around here, now sit anywhere you like there is no seating arrangement for the students." She said that with such pride that I knew after one question I was going to disappoint her. **

** I looked around the class trying to figure out where to sit. It wasn't a normal classroom setting. Two girls who looked to be twins sat on a couch at the back of the class room. There was another boy who was sprawled out on the floor and appeared to be sleeping. There was a girl who sat cross legged in the front and looked very intelligent. Then my eyes laid on him. He sat against the wall near the door. The only way I could describe him was hott, then I was lost for words.**

** He noticed I was staring at him so I looked away. God, I hope I wasn't blushing. I walked as quickly, and quietly as possible to the back corner of the room on the opposite side of the room from him. The teacher started discussing the moon and the different deities associated with it. "Now class, who is the Greek god or goddess of the moon?" **

** The smart looking girl raised her hand "Artemis of course." **

** "wrong." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Everyone's turned to me in shock and looked at me as if I was stupid. Blushing I stuttered "Well um I was just thinking." **

** "Continue." The teacher said in her sweet southern voice. **

** I took a deep breath "Well the true goddess is Serene, but Artemis is the one who carries night across the sky and is often confused with Serene." **

** The teacher looked at me with a giant smile. "that is correct." I smiled for a second before I saw the rest of the kids give me a 'you're a know it all glare'. "Now class I am going to assign you a project." **

** "Ugh not again Mrs." The sprawled out boy moaned. **

** "Sorry Mr. Ricker but It is a requirement to pass this class." The teacher seemed almost sad for him. "Now I will assign each of you a type of mythology and you will learn everything you can about it." **

**"Teacher may I have Greek mythology." The smart girl begged. **

** "Miss Jacobson," The teacher looked at her disappointed. "You know very well I do not accept request in this class. The Greek mythology will go to Jason." The teacher pointed to the cute guy sitting across from me. **

** "That is totally cool how you choose Jason to do the mythology where Jason is a hero." one of the twins gushed in amazement. **

** "Well I never really thought of that." The teacher blushed, turning back to Miss Jacobson the teacher said "I will give you Roman." **

** "Isn't that the same as Greek?" **

** "No!" I blurted out again, and brought everyone's attention on me again, and blushed again. Luckily this time I was more prepared and answered quickly and swiftly, "Roman gods have different personalities, some different gods, and different stories." **

** The teacher again nodded at me in approval while the rest of the class glared. I am so glad I don't actually go to this school. "Well now looks like you don't need to do any research on Greek." The teacher exclaimed excited, "So I am going to give you Egyptian, You don't know all about them do you." **

**I shook my head, "No, only the basics," I explained. "I know the most popular stories on the gods but any other things I know nothing about." **

** Okay so I was sort of bragging, but what do you expect I had the opportunity and it wasn't like I was going to be returning after today. The teacher continued to hand out and just as luck would have it an alarm went off and Aidan and I were on our way to being caught.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aidan's pov**

**What my sister is forgetting to explain is that we wouldn't have gotten caught if she had listened to me, but I am getting ahead of myself. When opened the office door there was a ugly creature thing standing in front of me. It had nasty yellow puss coming from its mouth and looked to be a combination of a ton of creatures. It had to be some sort of Chimera. The only thing was, they didn't exist. **

** The teacher guy pulled me behind him and said "run," but just as he said that the Chimera jumped on him and knocked him out. I stared at it for a second and it snarled at me showing what seemed to be walrus tusk. Still because it looked like a dog I decided to try something, "It's okay boy, I won't hurt you ." It looked like it might have worked for a second but then it started to advance and it didn't look friendly. So I did the natural thing I growled at it. That didn't work in the slightest….So I ran. **

** I made my way to the gym, ran inside and went to grab a bow. But then I saw my bag. I grabbed it off the floor and reached inside. I pulled out two fang shaped white blades. **

** I turned and ran out of the gym and strait into Bronwyn. I leveled her and she didn't even knock me off balance. "What are you doing?" She cried, "There is some sort of fire alarm, we've got to get out of here before we get caught. I helped her up and pointed behind her, "I don't think it's a fire alarm." **

** She turned to where I was pointed and squeaked, "What Is that? Some sort of Chimera, right." **

** "Yeah, not so much, But this is no time for you to brag on how smart you are." I pulled her down the hallway as the thing chased after us. **

** "But it can't be." She insisted, "Those things don't exist." **

** "That's what I said." I cried and handed her the****bow, "Now use this." **

** "We are not going to try taking this thing down, are we?" She mumbled as the chimera approached us. "By the way, where did you get these weapons?" **

** "The swords are from Carissa and the bow is the schools, now get ready to take this thing down." I yelled and charged at the monster. **

** "Oh god," My sister moaned behind me. "Aidan stand back I'm going to shoot it." **

** "Not unless I kill it first!" I raised my knife and threw it at the Chimera. …Unfortunately I missed….and pissed it off. " Um, Bronwyn." I whispered. **

** "Yeah." **

** "It, didn't work." **

** "No dip Sherlock, now stand back." I watched her aim her arrow and when she shot it, it hit the chimera right in its back. The chimera cried it pain but continued to chase after us anyways. "Um Aidan." She said as we slowly walked backwards away from the beast. **

** "Yeah?" **

**"Why did you only grab one arrow?" **

** I looked down at the empty arrow case in her hands, "Good question." **

** "So any more bright Ideas?" **

** "Run." I suggested with a smile. **

** "One problem, Dead end." **

** I looked behind us, and sure enough there was a brick wall. "What kind of school makes dead ends?" I complained. "I am defiantly going to call up the contractor. **

** "Just saying, and this may be the wrong time, But YOUR AND IDIOT!" She Yelled. That just seemed to piss of the chimera more and it swung its head and all of its nasty mouth pus flew all over my sister. Now there may be wrong and right times to laugh, and this my friend was a right time. "Stop laughing, this is disgusting." **

** "Sorry." Then that's when the idea hit me. I grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall. **

** "that's brilliant my sister cried, The stuff in there is poisons' and it will poison the chimera." Now that would have been the smarter idea, but I instead hit it in the head. **

** "Oh," My sister looked at the monster as it rolled around on the floor in pain, "that works to. " She then took one of the knife I dropped and stabbed it. "I'm pretty sure it's dead now." She said hopefully. "Maybe it won't get back up!" **

** So to make sure…. I hit it with the fire extinguisher again…..well maybe ten more times. I finally stopped when someone yelled. "Hey, what are you kids doing?" So I did the first thing that came to my head. I sprayed. **


End file.
